Age of the Fallen Sun
by bartlett9909
Summary: This all infomation that is going be in the book Chapter 1 soon be done soon
1. Beginning

**Age of the Falling Sun**

**By: John Pexton & Scott Bartlett**

Characters 

Royon is a 10-year-old boy with blue hair and blue eyes who is about to learn something from his past that could affect the outcome of the future. He embarks on a quest after Lord Ion sends his dark army to retrieve an ancient powerful sword. His best friend who helps him out through the entire story joins him on this quest and also runs into several interesting characters that also help him fight Ion.

Kyro is an 11-year-old boy with red hair and green eyes who loves adventure and getting into trouble. He is learning about his past as well and also learning his powers. He is a really good archer and his shots are always on target. He travels with his best friend Royon to stop the darkness and Lord Ion. He also meets some interesting friends along the way and they all play a key role in stopping the dark army.

Abel is Royon's mentor

Ion is the dark lord

Scott is a dragon knight

Aero is the blue dragon knight of wisdom. He is sought out for his training and wisdom. He serves as a mentor to Scott, Zeke, Keru, Tora, Skyth, Royon, and Kyro. He appears to be in his mid 20's but is actually over 1000 years old.

Keru is the oldest of the 3 siblings and he is trying to gain his family's independence from the evil Lord Ion. He is 15 years old with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. His family is able to control the elements and he also is able to amplify his powers and send them into others as well, he is also able to project others powers and use them against his enemies.

Tora is a 12 year old with long wavy light brown hair and deep maroon eyes who along with her brothers are slaves to Lord Ion and will fight for their independence against him. She also controls the elements and could call upon the powers of sages and mages in order to face her enemies. Her brothers and her self join Kyro and Royon on this quest and starts to like Royon a lot.

Skyth is 11 years old with semi long blond wavy hair and green eyes. He follows his brother and sister in order to be freed from the evil Ion. He controls the elements and is able to cloak himself and others to the surroundings he is in. He is able to also see time its self and when he sees the future and the past he knows what happens. His predictions are always right and there is no way he could prevent the disasters.

Death Strike is Kyro's older brother and he is one of 2 elite demons who serve Lord Ion. He is now 17 years of age and very tall, he wears midnight blue uniform with the crest of the moon on it. He is a skilled swordsman and an archer who rides a black dragon. He masters the powers of speed, telepathy, and smoke and fire. He will face his younger brother until a bloody battle to the end and he also will fight Stephen for stepping in on the battle when it is between brothers.

Stephen is the other elite demon

Zeck is the red mage and the right hand man to the great Aero.

Sophia is the oldest out of Death Strike and Kyro and deeply tries to protect Kyro and Royon from Death Strike

Haven is one of the elves from the land of Errastide

Night Hawk is one of the Elves from Errastide

Karo is Haven's brother and is one of the Elves from the southern region to Errastide

Long ago in a land of Errastide the country was at peace until a war broke out in the western region. Aisnoir which is located at the end of Avil the western region broke out in war which affected the whole country. Istheil who was the Queen of the western region fought Araivel the King of the western region and the civil war spread through the country. Istheil and her army which included Ion fought long and hard to strip Araivel of the western region. Araivel watched his son Araira die from the most painful death and to avenge his death he killed Ion in order to prevent the darkness from spreading. Istheil took the sword of Araira and drove it through Araivel ending the war and started the spread of the darkness. Istheil used the dark magic to revive her son in order to have him rule the world. Araivel's army which spread through the kingdom fought long and hard driving Istheil's army to Aisnoir and killed Istheil her self and stripped Ion from most of his powers.

Aero took the sword of his older brother and of his father with him to Irisyth the eastern region and hid them in the center of the island that is in Airoil Lake which is the direct connection to Aylasis the northern mountain and Groite the southern wood. Part of Avil is dead land leading to the dark sea and in the center of the dark sea is Aisnoir. Aisnoir is known as the valley of the dead and for over 1000 years they have been rebuilding their army while the rest of the country was at peace. They celebrated the red moon every year to symbolize the end of the dark war. After the war a young prophet spoke of a time when the dark age will rise once again and Aisnoir will fight and capture family members turning them into his slaves and the blood of the 6 ancient sages and the power of one will return the Queen of destruction and plummet the entire kingdom into eternal darkness. the only way to prevent this the prophet also spoke of one along with 5 young friends shall rise and join together the 4 regions and guide the kingdom into eternal light. It has also been foretold that the one shall bear the sword of Araira while his best friend holds the sword of Araivel and together they will face several hardships but will come out victorious.


	2. Chapter 1

**Age of the Falling Sun**

**By: John Pexton & Scott Bartlett**

Characters 

Royon is a 10-year-old boy with blue hair and blue eyes who is about to learn something from his past that could affect the outcome of the future. He embarks on a quest after Lord Ion sends his dark army to retrieve an ancient powerful sword. His best friend who helps him out through the entire story joins him on this quest and also runs into several interesting characters that also help him fight Ion.

Kyro is an 11-year-old boy with red hair and green eyes who loves adventure and getting into trouble. He is learning about his past as well and also learning his powers. He is a really good archer and his shots are always on target. He travels with his best friend Royon to stop the darkness and Lord Ion. He also meets some interesting friends along the way and they all play a key role in stopping the dark army.

Abel is Royon's mentor

Ion is the dark lord

Scott is a dragon knight

Aero is the blue dragon knight of wisdom. He is sought out for his training and wisdom. He serves as a mentor to Scott, Zeke, Keru, Tora, Skyth, Royon, and Kyro. He appears to be in his mid 20's but is actually over 1000 years old.

Keru is the oldest of the 3 siblings and he is trying to gain his family's independence from the evil Lord Ion. He is 15 years old with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. His family is able to control the elements and he also is able to amplify his powers and send them into others as well, he is also able to project others powers and use them against his enemies.

Tora is a 12 year old with long wavy light brown hair and deep maroon eyes who along with her brothers are slaves to Lord Ion and will fight for their independence against him. She also controls the elements and could call upon the powers of sages and mages in order to face her enemies. Her brothers and her self join Kyro and Royon on this quest and starts to like Royon a lot.

Skyth is 11 years old with semi long blond wavy hair and green eyes. He follows his brother and sister in order to be freed from the evil Ion. He controls the elements and is able to cloak himself and others to the surroundings he is in. He is able to also see time its self and when he sees the future and the past he knows what happens. His predictions are always right and there is no way he could prevent the disasters.

Death Strike is Kyro's older brother and he is one of 2 elite demons who serve Lord Ion. He is now 17 years of age and very tall, he wears midnight blue uniform with the crest of the moon on it. He is a skilled swordsman and an archer who rides a black dragon. He masters the powers of speed, telepathy, and smoke and fire. He will face his younger brother until a bloody battle to the end and he also will fight Stephen for stepping in on the battle when it is between brothers.

Stephen is the other elite demon

Zeck is the red mage and the right hand man to the great Aero.

Sophia is the oldest out of Death Strike and Kyro and deeply tries to protect Kyro and Royon from Death Strike

Haven is one of the elves from the land of Errastide

Night Hawk is one of the Elves from Errastide

Karo is Haven's brother and is one of the Elves from the southern region to Errastide

**Chapter 1: Royon's Journey**

Long ago in a land of Errastide the country was at peace until a war broke out in the western region. Aisnoir which is located at the end of Avil the western region broke out in war which affected the whole country. Istheil who was the Queen of the western region fought Araivel the King of the western region and the civil war spread through the country. Istheil and her army which included Ion fought long and hard to strip Araivel of the western region. Araivel watched his son Araira die from the most painful death and to avenge his death he killed Ion in order to prevent the darkness from spreading. Istheil took the sword of Araira and drove it through Araivel ending the war and started the spread of the darkness. Istheil used the dark magic to revive her son in order to have him rule the world. Araivel's army which spread through the kingdom fought long and hard driving Istheil's army to Aisnoir and killed Istheil her self and stripped Ion from most of his powers.

Aero took the sword of his older brother and of his father with him to Irisyth the eastern region and hid them in the center of the island that is in Airoil Lake which is the direct connection to Aylasis the northern mountain and Groite the southern wood. Part of Avil is dead land leading to the dark sea and in the center of the dark sea is Aisnoir. Aisnoir is known as the valley of the dead and for over 1000 years they have been rebuilding their army while the rest of the country was at peace. They celebrated the red moon every year to symbolize the end of the dark war. After the war a young prophet spoke of a time when the Dark Age will rise once again and Aisnoir will fight and capture family members turning them into his slaves and the blood of the 6 ancient sages and the power of one will return the Queen of destruction and plummet the entire kingdom into eternal darkness. the only way to prevent this the prophet also spoke of one along with 5 young friends shall rise and join together the 4 regions and guide the kingdom into eternal light. It has also been foretold that the one shall bear the sword of Araira while his best friend holds the sword of Araivel and together they will face several hardships but will come out victorious.

We now come across a small town in the region of Avil where Royon is hard at work preparing for the festival in which they celebrate the ending of the war. Royon worked for Abel who has raised and trained Royon all of his life and Royon considers Abel as his father. Royon's best friend in the whole world is Kyro and they consider them selves like brothers. Our story starts in this small town in which Kyro and Royon head out for a little fun.

"Abel my work is done for the day and while it is still light out is it alright that I go and hang out with Kyro?" Royon asked

"I don't care as long as you are home for dinner and the start of the festival. I don't want to catch you doing something stupid either or you will have double the chores than you normally do." Abel said

"I won't Abel, I remember the last time I had double the chores and I was so exhausted that after I was done I could barely move." Royon said

"Well have fun and remember I know almost everything that goes on in this town." Abel said

"I will." Royon said

"Hey Royon you want to go on an adventure." Kyro asked

"I don't know the last time we went on one of your adventures I ended up with double the chores and you ended up with a 3 day beating." Royon said

"Oh come on why do you always do this you know you end up going anyways and besides it will be fun." Kyro said

"Where are we going this time?" Royon asked

"We are going into the woods for our adventure so grab your sword and meet me here." Kyro said

"I don't know Abel says it is awfully dangerous in there and besides remember when the gremlins attacked." Royon said trying to convince his friend

"That is the point of an adventure and besides those gremlins didn't do anything except scratch us. Grab your sword and meet me here come on before it gets dark and we won't be able to do anything." Kyro said

"Ok I will get my sword." Royon said

Royon grabbed his sword and Kyro and Royon headed into the woods where they just walked through while talking.

"So what do you think of the festival tonight?" Royon asked

"I don't know I mean it is old and boring. I don't think I am going to go to the festival tonight." Kyro said

"Why not; I always have fun seeing the fireworks and listening to the stories from the old man." Royon said

"I would rather go on a dangerous mission and besides mother is going on how something always happens at the festival." Kyro said

"Well last year was completely your fault, if you had not convinced me to do so I wouldn't have had to do double chores for a month." Royon said

"It was fun though not to mention everyone enjoyed it except mother and father they were so ashamed not to mention furious." Kyro said

"Well Abel was not to happy with that prank." Royon said

"The only reason Abel gave you double chores because you were apart of it not to mention father insisted that he do something about it. He actually enjoyed the whole thing but my father has to always get his way and turn it into something that it was not." Kyro said

"I remember that you got beaten for 3 days until you cried but I do admit it was fun." Royon said

"Mother left in shame while father beat me in front of the entire town, he also told me that I am a huge disappointment and that they should have never taken me in. Why do you think I am so eager to leave this town all the time?" Kyro asked

"Well if Abel didn't stop your father you could have been seriously hurt but why didn't you cry until the 3rd day? Royon asked

"I forced my self to cry in order to stop the humiliation that I was receiving and I knew the sooner I did the sooner I could leave. I don't like it at home or this stupid town. If it weren't for you and Abel I would have left this town along time ago and never returned. I am glad Abel looked out for me and that we are best friends. You 2 are the only ones who truly cares for me and I am grateful for that one." Kyro said

"It is getting dark I think we should head back to the town." Royon said

Meanwhile across the dark sea on the island of Aisnoir we find Ion planning an attack on the western region to plummet it into darkness.

"I need you to go receive my brother's sword for it lies in the town of Windhurst; you could destroy anything in your path and send it into darkness. Don't return until you have the sword in your hands." Ion said

"Yes my lord!" Stephen said

"Soon I will be able to revive you mother and we will have our revenge against the rest of the country." Ion said

"My lord the armies have been sent." Stephen said

"Good, soon I will have my hands upon that sword and I will be able to carry out my plan. You 3 come here even though I hate teenagers I have a special mission for you." Ion said

"What is the mission my lord?" Keru asked in disgust

"The protector of the sword I desire will give it to his son and send him away. His son has blue hair and the blue haired boy's best friend has reddish orange hair. I want you 3 to go to them and kill them and bring me that sword." Ion said

"The only reason we are here is because you killed our mother and took us in as slaves to you. We have been tortured and did your bidding when ever you told us to and we were still tortured when we were done. When we do this we want our freedom from you for all eternity." Keru said

"If you don't complete this mission then I will kill you all starting with your brother, followed by your sister and then I will leave you to die all alone in the cell that you reside in. I will grant you your freedom if and only if you complete this mission." Ion said

"Well as long as we are away from you then it will be fine because we will have some freedom while we are away from you. Lets get going before he changes his mind and forces us to do something else instead and we won't be able to enjoy the fresh air." Keru said

Keru and his brother and sister leave Aisnoir and head to Avil where they will find a way to never return to Aisnoir. Meanwhile Royon went back to the town while Kyro headed back to the woods. Kyro would make sure Royon was safe before he left again. Kyro headed west to see if something would be interesting and found that several of monsters were destroying everything in their path. Keru had seen the orange haired boy and warned him.

"Listen we were sent to kill you and take the sword of Araira in order to destroy the kingdom and plummet it into darkness. We are slaves to him and we hate him so much that is why I am warning you to take your blue haired friend and get him out of that town before it is destroyed. Remember we are trying to help you and don't mention this conversation to your friend just keep him out of danger and head east." Keru said

Kyro nodded and headed back towards Windhurst where the festival took place. Keru, Tora, and Skyth pretended that they didn't see Kyro for they knew that he would help them be free from their master. Meanwhile at Windhurst the festival has begun and Royon couldn't find Kyro at all.

"Royon what is wrong?" Abel asked

"I guess Kyro is not going to show to the festival tonight, he said that it was old and boring not to mention he don't want to be around his parents. The only reason he stays in this town is because of you and me. If we weren't here then he would have left along time ago and never return but being you truly care for him and he is like a brother to me that is why he stays." Kyro said

"I see, I won't tell his father because we don't need a repeat of last year where he publicly displayed beating Kyro and humiliating him in front of the town for 3 long days." Abel said

"I hope he hasn't done anything stupid or something like that." Royon said

"Me to but I know he will be alright for he knows what he is doing." Abel said

Suddenly several guards fell off the look out tower dead and several monsters attacked the town destroying everything. One monster was about to attack Royon and Abel when it suddenly fell to the ground dead. Kyro came running in with his bow out and strung.

"Royon we have to leave before they find you and attempt to kill you." Kyro said

"Here take this sword and find the red sage, he is the only one who will be able to help you on this quest." Abel said

"We will, we are heading east to Airoil Lake where we will be heading north to Aylasis." Kyro said

"Abel are you coming with us?" Royon asked

"No! I will be providing cover to you while you head east, I will see you soon my son and Kyro take care of Royon and your self and god speed." Abel said sending the boys out of the town.

Abel fired several arrows at the monsters while the women and children tried to escape. Abel was able to stop the attacks but most of the town was destroyed and the survivors followed Abel east to the White City where they would warn them of the war that was taking place. Kyro and Royon kept running until they entered the cave behind the waterfall and they made camp there for the night.

"We have to go back to help Abel fight those monsters." Royon said

"No we can't for we have to head east; they were after you and the sword you carry now. I know this because I ran into them when I left you at the town, that is how I ended up with this gash." Kyro said

"I don't want to lose Abel for he has been a father to me." Royon said starting to cry.

"Don't worry Abel is the most skilled fighter in our town and that is why he is the chief of the town. He will be fine and he will meet us again." Kyro said

"He is my master and my father I can't leave him there to die." Royon said

"Even if he dies and you go back then his sacrifice will be for nothing do you want that to happen?" Kyro said

"You know for a couple of kids who is supposed to be hiding you are making an awful lot of noise." Scott said

Royon draws his sword to challenge the new comer.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Royon asked angrily

"My name is Scott and I am a dragon warrior who has come to help you out. I seen you running to this cave which happens to be my home and I knew you were in trouble. Some information that might put you at ease is a small group of survivors are heading to the great White City. They mainly consisted of women and children but they were following someone who looked like their chief." Scott said

"I don't trust you, you could be setting us up for a trap." Royon said

"We are looking for the red sage of the wood do you know where he is located?" Kyro asked

"Yes I do and he is with my old friend and mentor Aero. Aero knows about what is to come and he knows Ion will stop at nothing to destroy you." Scott said

"Kyro you trust him?" Royon asked

"Yes I do and I remember the stories Abel use to tell us about the dragon warriors and the sages." Kyro said

"Let me take a look at the wounds you have you sure have a lot of wounds for a kid." Scott said

"I am fine I always have been a fast healer and all I need is some water and I will be fine." Kyro said

"Really usually people take a long time to heal and the only ones who heal that fast just by water holds some elvish powers in their blood." Scott said

"I don't know much about my origin for I was adopted into a rotten family. The only ones I could trust and count on are my best friend and his father Abel." Kyro said

"I am going to keep a look out while you 2 rest and I am going to contact an old friend in the out post of Jueno. He knows more about this situation and about the sages and everything better than I do. Soon you will meet him and everything will be explained to you." Scott said

"Thank you and we accept you gratitude." Kyro said

"I don't for I still think he is setting a trap for us." Royon said

"Do you trust your friend?" Scott said

"Yes and I would follow him where ever he goes for he has always looked out for me." Royon said

"Well get some rest." Scott said

Scott left the waterfall cave to contact Aero who is his old friend and mentor.

"Aero can you here me I have important news from Windhurst Wood." Scott said telepathically

"I could here you what is your important news?" Aero said

"The war has started and Windhurst has been completely destroyed. I have with me the 2 boys you sent me to watch over and a small group of survivors are heading towards Jueno and White Gate. One of the Survivors is the younger boy's mentor and father Abel." Scott said telepathically

"Did you tell them about Ion and how he has 5 of the 6 sages?" Aero asked

"No I didn't I told them that you would explain later. Are you sure the younger kid is to be king of us all and the one who will bring us back to the light?" Scott asked

"Yes I am sure but he won't be able to do it with out the help of his friend and 4 strangers. Don't mention the fate of his best friend for he shouldn't know about it until the time comes." Aero said

"His fate is not laid out in stone yet for the future could change." Scott said

"I sense that his friend is going to go through pain that no one will be able to bear and this will go on for 7 years before he gathers the strength and sacrifice his life to save Royon. He will have to face his brother and learn about his past from his sister." Aero said

"Well it is almost dawn and we will be heading out to the post in Jueno soon. We should arrive there by sun down." Scott said

"Good luck my old friend and keep the blue haired boy safe for his destiny is greater than anyone else at the moment." Aero said

Scott went back into the cave to wake up the 2 boys.

"Ok it is time to wake up for we have along journey ahead of us if we are to make it to Jueno by night fall." Scott said

"What I'm still tired and we just fell asleep not to long ago." Royon said tiredly

"I am sensing danger coming from the south, east and west and the only way is to head north to the White Sea right now." Kyro said

"Wow kid you impress me where did you learn how to sense danger like that." Scott said

"I have always known when danger was near not to mention I have been navigating my way around since I was young. It has been apart of me for as long as I remember." Kyro said

"Put these on for they will cloak you and protect you against the dangers that lie ahead." Scott said

Royon and Kyro put on the mithril, tunics, and cloaks to head out. Royon's mithril was heavier than Kyro's but he wore it.

"I am going ahead right now for I have something that I need to do please stay with Scott for he will protect you." Kyro said

"Wait you can't go for it is wise for you both to stay together besides I have somewhere I have to go as well." Scott said

"No I want him to stay with you for I know he will be protected. I have to go I will meet you soon Royon and stay hidden Royon." Kyro said as he left the cave and took off southeast.

"Damn it Royon you have to head to the White Sea by your self I am going to make sure the monsters don't follow you." Scott said

"You want me to go by my self I am not a skilled fighter not to mention I don't normally navigate Kyro usually does the navigating." Royon said

"Use what you know and you will be fine I have faith that you will be safe." Scott said heading out of the cave to fight the monsters.

Royon starts to head north to the White Sea but little did he know that he was being watched by 3 teens. Keru, Tora, and Skyth knew that Royon would be able to set them free.

"Skyth I need you to follow the boy and keep him safe for his destiny will free us all. Stay hidden while I take Tora to follow his friend remember don't let him get caught or even worse don't let him die." Keru said

"I will watch him and keep him safe you could count on me." Skyth said

"I have the sudden feeling like I am being watched not to mention I haven't been this far from home by my self. What was it that Abel told me, oh yeah shoot arrows into the trees to make sure no one is there?" Royon said as he strung his bow and fired an arrow into the trees. The arrow nearly hit Tora and the 3 teens knew that Royon knows someone is there.

"Skyth be careful and don't let the boy catch you yet we are going to have to get the boy to trust us in this fight." Keru said

Keru and Tora left to head to where Kyro was while Skyth called on the elements to cloak Royon with fog and mist.

"Wow it got foggy and misty all of the sudden and it is very thick I could barely see where I am going." Royon thought

Royon made it to the White Sea where he waited for Kyro and Scott before heading to Jueno. Skyth imitated wild birds to try to make Royon relax a little and not make him on the edge so much. Scott suddenly appears next to Skyth and startles him.

"Where did you come from?" Skyth asked

"I come to warn you that the boy has anger building in him and it is connected to his powers in which could destroy us all if he don't know how to control it. We don't want him to show his powers yet for it could be disastrous and be careful." Scott said

"Why did you let his friend leave him unprotected and why didn't you stay with him?" Skyth said

"Royon is the one who will free us from this imprisonment and we need him kept safe. I went ahead to stop several of the monsters from coming to where Royon was and I don't know where Kyro took off to." Scott said

"Kyro is the only one who is able to keep Royon from getting to angry that is why it is important that they remain together you old fool." Skyth said

"I do believe Royon knows why Kyro took off this morning and I do believe Kyro knows what he is doing to leave his best friend in my care." Scott said

"Yeah you sent the boy out alone luckily Keru had me keep a watch on the boy to protect him. Where did Kyro head to I know you know where he is you old fool?" Skyth said

"He has his own test to ever come and we are running low on time Ion's followers are coming and one of the Elite Demons is leading the way." Scott said

"Don't worry I used the fog and mist to cloak the boy and if I am correct they will pass by through the fog with out noticing it." Skyth said

"Well you are going to have to face the boy sooner than you think and I pray you know what you are doing. Listen we have you surrounded and we will attack if you try anything." Scott said imitating a teen

"What are you doing are you insane are you trying to get us both killed?" Skyth said

"Good luck kid and remember he has a lot of powers, try to keep him calm and avoid

Scott disappeared and Royon started to get angry and scared so he started to tap into his powers and fired towards Skyth. Skyth was able to dodge the attack and protected himself by a water barrier but when he did that he broke the fog and mist barrier that protected Royon. Stephen found this barrier break and took the opportunity to attack. Skyth knew he would have to attack Stephen in order to protect Royon even though he knew he wouldn't survive. Meanwhile in the southern region Kyro finally made it to the great Blue Sphinx.

"Young child why is it you have come from afar to seek me when you should be with your friend." The Blue Sphinx said

"I come to seek advice for I know you are wise and I have no clue who I am and why I am even here. I know that my friend and his guardian have always looked after me but it seems something is missing." Kyro said

"You know that you have been put here to guide your friend and protect him, he is the one that will free us all but you have a major part in this for you will soon find out why you feel that you have no family. I know what lies ahead for you but right now you will have to go to your friend for he must live in order to make this all happen." The Blue Sphinx said

Kyro left to find his friend being attacked by Stephen and his demon army. He also had seen that Skyth was doing his best to protect Royon but would end up dieing. Kyro fired several arrows at the scene and distracted Stephen from Skyth and Royon. Keru and Tora then arrived to find Stephen there attacking and finally Scott attacked Stephen.

"Well I see you have come to face your defeat Scott. You protect these fools when they are bound to Ion himself you are pathetic." Stephen said

Royon kept getting angry and started to glow.

"Oh that's it boy use your power to destroy me go right ahead kill me." Stephen said

"No Royon it is not the time to use your powers you can't control it yet." Kyro said

Royon then drew his sword and lunged at Stephen only to be knocked out and Kyro then used his speed to get Royon out of there and they both found Abel in Jueno.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death Strike's Move**

Kyro and Royon have made it Jueno where they met Aero the blue dragon knight. Stephen reported back to Ion and told him what happened and how he failed to capture Royon and the weapon he carried. He also told him how the teens betrayed him and are working on Royon's side in this war.

"How is so hard to capture 2 little boys and a weapon in which they carry?" Ion said annoyed

"Master they had help from Scott the dragon and all 3 of the pesky teens you sent out to kill them." Stephen said

"I don't care you are an elite demon who is one of the most powerful of the land. Scott should have not been able to come close to you with out being destroyed." Ion said

"I know I failed you but the boy is more powerful than we thought he holds the ancient powers that you have been seeking before the first war. His friend is almost as powerful but he fears Royon and his powers. Royon could easily be corrupted though I almost got him to tap into his powers to fight me but he would have destroyed everyone there including me but he would be on your side in this war." Stephen said

"Well I guess you are not a total waste of space. Leave me and send in Death Strike for I have a mission for him." Ion said

Stephen left knowing he will pay later for his mistake and Death Strike walks into the room to find out why he was summoned.

"It is time for the white city to fall and when that happens kill everyone who opposes you. Don't come back unless the white city is in your hands." Ion said

"I understand master I am going capture it." Death Strike said

Death Strike leaves and heads to the White City while Aero explains why Royon and Kyro are there.

Aero these 2 are in for a long journey are you sure they are the ones you have foreseen to save the land of Errastide? Abel asked

"Yes I am sure that these 2 are the ones who will bring this country into the light. I have a feeling that one is going to suffer greatly but it is the cost of war." Aero said

"They are coming now so Abel let's go so Aero could talk to them alone." Scott said

Royon and Kyro walk into where Abel, Scott and Aero were talking and Scott and Abel left. Aero started to explain to the boys about what is coming to them in the future.

"What is this all about, why are we here, and why is everyone after me?" Royon started to yell

"Don't worry little one I will explain what this is all about." Aero said

"Does this have to do with the monsters coming from the west and the black sea?" Kyro asked

"Yes it does, long ago the land of Errastide was ruled by the king of the east and the queen of the west. Now when they joined in holy matrimony the land was at peace. Now they each had 3 children and when they were old enough a war broke out. The queen gathered her army of nightmare soldiers against the kingdom and the king and his soldiers of the light fought long and hard. Now the queen took managed to knock her son off his feet and grabbed her sword and killed him. The king was not too happy about this and took his sword and killed Ion knowing it would weaken the queen. The war lasted on for a while and the warriors of the light were driving the nightmare soldiers back to the hell they came from.

The queen of darkness then casted more dark magic and grabbed the sword from her first fallen son and killed the king of light. Then she used more dark magic to revive her son Ion. Now the warriors of light knew they would only have one chance to end the war so they managed to kill the queen and sealed her soul in the pit of darkness and drove the nightmare soldiers back to the far corners of the west on a small island in the black sea called Aisnoir. They also stripped Ion of the dark magic and left him on Aisnoir with the rest of the nightmare soldiers. Now he has stayed there for over 1,000 years regaining his strength and when he finally regained his strength he started capturing people and killing them or turning them into his slaves and that started about 9 years ago. Now it has been foretold that 2 young men will rise up against the darkness and return this kingdom to peace. One of the young men will hold ancient powers and with the sword of Araira. You are here because you have the sword of Araira and we believe that you will bring this kingdom into peace or you will bring this kingdom into hell. Ion is after you for you hold the key to bring back the evil queen from her grave and it is important that you remain safe from Ion." Aero said

"I am just a boy from a small village why does this have to happen to me, I mean I love taking adventures but only around my village. I am not suppose to have this much responsibility or suppose to be going to look for someone who wants to kill me." Royon said

"I know you could do it Royon, you always dreamed of traveling the world and I will be here with you until the very end. I won't let anything happen to you for you are the closest thing I have to a brother and I am glad I am here fighting along side you." Kyro said

"Now I am going to be training you for this war and I have faith that you will be able to exceed in the training." Aero said

Outside Aero's room we could here Zeck and Keru arguing about the recent battle.

"Keru you call that fighting for one you nearly got your ass kicked and your brother and sister is not much better. I thought you 3 could control the elements around you. As far as I could see you have no powers worth keeping." Zeck yelled

"Well if you are so tough why weren't you out there protecting the little boy? You are all talk for an all powerful mage." Keru yelled back

"Oh yeah I could beat you with both arms tied behind my back while hopping on one leg." Zeck yelled

"I would like to see you try." Keru yelled back

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Aero yelled

"Zeck thinks he is better than me when he didn't even attempt to protect the boy." Keru said

"Well if you knew how to use your powers then I won't have to interfere." Zeck said

"INTERFERE YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YOU LITTLE RODENT." Keru yelled

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU; I AM TRYING TO PREPARE Royon & Kyro FOR WHAT LIES AHEAD. YOU ARE BOTH ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF LITTLE CHILDREN." Aero yelled at both of them

"Sorry!" Keru and Zeck said at the same time.

"Excuse me sir I have training to do for you won't be able to train your selves come on we are going to train for 5 days a week." Zeck said

Zeck started the training program testing them on the agility, strength, speed, and how to use what you have in order to succeed in war. The first part of the program lasted for about 3 months and they excelled very fast. Royon and Tora then started to train with Aero while Skyth worked on using his elements and Aero sent Kyro and Keru off to find the sage of the wood and protect him. Meanwhile in Aisnoir Ion is fuming over how Stephen failed to capture the boy and how the 3 teens managed to out smart him.

"You Idiot, how could you fail at such a simple task? All you had to do is capture the boy and bring him here and you couldn't even do that and I thought you are an elite demon." Ion yelled

"Master he was protected and if his little friend didn't show up we would have seen what the boy could do." Stephen said

"I don't care about that right now well Death Strike what is the status on the White City?" Ion asked

"The port is falling and then we will be moving to the main city." Death Strike said

"Well at least this day is not a complete waste." Ion said

Meanwhile at the White City Scott and Abel just made it to see that it was in a huge war.

"If the White City falls then that is the last Strong Hold of the western hemisphere." Abel said

"Then we can't let it happen, we have to help defend the docks and not let them move into the city." Scott said

"Well let's go and make sure they don't advance into the city, let's keep the war at the docks." Abel said

Scott and Abel head to the docks to find that the soldiers are holding out against the dark army. With soldiers around the perimeter and through the docks they have protected the city but they are running low on supplies. Scott goes out to retrieve more supplies and brought some more allies to strengthen the city against Death Strike and his enormous army. Meanwhile at Aisnoir Ion figures out where Aero is hiding the boy and his sword.

"Foolish brother do you really think that you will be able to hide the boy much longer. Soon you will join our father and brother in death. I will control this land and turn it into the dark ages. Nobody will be able to stop me not even that little boy you are protecting. I will revive mother and there is nothing you could do about it. STEPHEN GET IN HERE NOW!" Ion yelled

"Yes master!" Stephen said

"2 of the children Aero is protecting have gone to the woods looking for something. Find out what they are looking for and then capture them and bring them to me. If you can't do this I will strip you of your powers and banish you to the waste lands for eternity." Ion said

"Yes master!" Stephen said

Ion then uses telekinesis to talk to Death Strike and tells him the plan.

"Death Strike I need a status report!" Ion said telepathically

"Master we have cut off the city from receiving more supplies, their defenses are strong but they won't last much longer and we will be able to push them back into the city soon." Death Strike said telepathically

"Very good, that is what I like to here, I sent Stephen out to the woods in Jueno to spy on the young boy's friend Kyro and that good for nothing teen Keru. After he finds out what they are searching for he is going to capture them and bring them to me. If you need more of the dark army let me know, I will keep in touch." Ion said

"That will do master!" Death Strike said

Meanwhile in the woods of Jueno we find that Keru and Kyro were sent to protect the sage of the wood. Now sages could sense danger from miles away and will cloak its self in the area they are in. this is a powerful gift in which no one will be able to fully master unless they are destined to become a sage. When a sage cloaks its self against it is damn near impossible to find the location where the sage is and when he will appear again. The sage of the wood senses that Kyro and Keru is not a threat and has made himself appear to them but disappeared soon after because is sensed Stephen coming fast and he was destroying everything in his path. When Stephen got near the 2 boys he found that the boys didn't find anything and decided to just watch them. About an hour later Stephen got tired of waiting and he fired 2 powerful shots at the 2 boys which they didn't have time to react to it. Both boys were knocked out from the attack and Stephen disappeared taking the boys with him before Aero could find them. Aero then sends Skyth, Tora, and Royon to the White City with Zeck while he heads to the north to gain more allies. Meanwhile in Aisnoir Stephen returns with the 2 boys and Ion is pleased that Stephen didn't screw anything up this time.

"Well I see that you managed to succeed this time what is Aero hiding?" Ion asked

"I don't know, these 2 didn't find what ever they were sent to find. I believe they were after the last sage but they didn't find it. After I disappeared Aero sent the other 2 teens along with Royon and that stupid mage Aero keeps to the White City while he went north with something." Stephen said

"Throw Keru in the dungeon I have a special surprise for him but put this boy in a cage we are not to harm him just yet." Ion said

"Yes master!" Stephen said as he left with his prisoners

Stephen placed Kyro into the cage in the most protected part of the castle then threw Keru into the dungeon and kept watch over him.

"Brother; flee to the north for they won't be able to keep me and my men out for long. They will break through and we will capture that sage you are protecting. Ion thought to himself." Ion said

Meanwhile we find Royon, Zeck, and the 2 teens walking to the White city where a war is taking place.

"Zeck, why is Aero sending us to the White City instead of training in Jueno?" Royon asked

"Jueno has been attacked and we don't have the supplies to fight there so we are heading with the rest of our supplies to help out in the White City." Zeck said

"Where are Keru and Kyro? They haven't returned from the woods in Jueno yet and I am worried." Royon said

"Don't worry Aero has everything under control he just wants us to help out at the White City for he fears that the city will fall soon." Zeck said

They have arrived at the White City to find that Death Strike managed to push them back into the city.

"This is not good, for if the White City falls then there will not be anything left in Avil. If this city falls we head to the eastern sea and travel north for protection." Zeck said

"Abel is everyone all right?" Royon asked

"We are fine it is just we don't have the supplies we need to defend the docks." Abel said

"Wasn't there a young boy with you when you were in Jueno?" Sophia asked

"Yes there was but Aero has that situation under control." Zeck said

"Dear sis do you think that this city will stand against me? I will control this city and I will kill you." Death Strike said

"We will not let you take this city from us." Sophia said

"You don't get it I have something that belongs to you and I will make it so you will not win." Death Strike said

"You're bluffing you don't have anything that belongs to me and you are not my brother for he died the day my parents died 10 years ago." Sophia said

"Well that is fine but I will make you suffer for what you did to me by torturing the little baby boy you hid from me first then turn him onto my side and have him kill you." Death Strike said

"He will never join you and I will see to that." Sophia said

"Oh really I would like to see you try and beat me sis." Death Strike said

Sophia and Death Strike started to fight each other and her army continued to defend the White City. Death Strike knew that she would eventually give in for she was not strong enough to save the city but little did he know that she also had a plan on how to get her youngest brother back but she would need a diversion. Suddenly a whole bunch of black clouds surrounded the city and Ion appeared in the clouds.

"Death Strike leave your army there and come back to base, I have a plan for this city later right now I need you back here." Ion said

"Don't worry sis this is not the end I will return to finish you off in another time. I will kill you and my master will control all of Errastide. You could count on that." Death Strike said as he vanished into the air

Sophia and the rest of the soldiers managed to push the rest of the dark army out of the white city and Sophia knew she had to get her little brother out of Aisnoir before something happens to him.

"We have to get Kyro back before something happens to him." Royon said

"Don't worry I have a plan and we will get your friend back just trust me." Sophia said

"What is this plan of yours?" Abel asked

"I plan on getting captured and then free him from the inside, once we are out of Aisnoir we will be heading to the eastern sea to head north." Sophia said

"I am coming with you, he is my friend and he would do the same for me." Royon said

"No it is too dangerous and I can't worry about Ion getting what he wants just because you want to save your friend." Sophia said

"He won't have everything he needs though, he needs the sword of Araira and the sage of the wood and he won't have those items. He may think he will have his brother's sword but I will have it while Royon delivers the fake." Abel said

"Abel we can't send the boy to Ion it is suicide." Scott said

"I trust that Royon knows what he is doing for I have raised him for 10 years and I trained him well." Abel said

"Thank you Abel, I won't disappoint you and I will meet you at the eastern sea with Keru and Kyro." Royon said

Sophia and Royon heads west in order to get captured while Abel, Scott, Zeck, and the 2 teens heads towards the eastern sea.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Race to the Eastern Sea

**Chapter 3: The Race to the Eastern Sea**

Sophia and Royon start to head back to Aisnoir in order to save Kyro and Keru from Ion and his goons. They know that they are going to have to get captured and outsmart them in order to make it out safely. Little did they know they had someone following close by to make sure they are not harmed? This mysterious cloaked man is hidden very well by the elements and will prove to be a very powerful ally. Ion knows that he is going to have to outsmart Aero in order to carry out his plan to bring their mother back and control of the entire kingdom.

"Aero won't be able to outsmart me, I will gain control of this land and plummet into darkness." Ion thought

"Master we have discovered that Royon is coming to us so maybe we will be able to carry out the plans ahead of schedule being he also carrying your brother's sword as well." Death Strike said

"Bring the boy to me and kill who ever accompanies him. I want the boy as comfortable as we could make him being he is the guest of honor and will be the one who is going to plunge this world into darkness." Ion said

"Very well master!" Death Strike said

"You here that boy, your friend is coming to me and I will gain control of this land very soon especially when I bring my mother back from the grave." Ion said

"Royon will never join you or release your mother. He will be the one who will destroy you once and for all, even if I do something that will cause him to tap into his powers." Kyro said

"Do you really think the boy will be able to stand up against my mother? I don't have enough power to take on the boy when he is at full power but he won't be able to defeat my mother for she carries power beyond anyone on earth." Ion said

Meanwhile in the desert waist land we find Sophia and Royon walking when a ferocious sand storm arises making it very hard to walk let alone see. They start to be attacked by gigantic sand worms and Death Strike. About 10 minutes later Death Strike finally captured Royon and Sophia and brought them to Aisnoir to be questioned.

"Well, well, well its Royon is it? Well I understand that you are here to save your friend Kyro. Now he has provided some very valuable information to me and I am now having him tortured. Now as far as the oldest teen I see he tried to protect him and he ended up loosing. He is being tortured and is almost dead; I don't think he will survive the night. That's what he get's for going against me. Take these 2 to the lower dungeon and make sure they don't escape." Ion said

One of the nightmare soldiers took Royon and Sophia to the bottom of the dungeon where they both waited for the right time to strike. Sophia and Royon were both discussing how they were going to free Kyro and Keru from the grips of Ion and his minions.

"I think we should go after Keru first for he is closer and he is in worse shape than Kyro." Sophia said

"I don't think that is a good idea because something is wrong with Kyro and besides he is my friend." Royon said

"I know Kyro is your friend but you can't risk putting him in danger yet, if you just storm in there with out a plan they could end up hurting him or even killing him." Sophia said

"So it is alright for us to risk Keru but not alright to risk Kyro when they both are in danger." Royon said

"No it is not alright to risk either one but don't forget Keru tried to protect Kyro and he is currently in more danger than Kyro is at the moment, that is why we should go after him first." Sophia said

"I don't care right now the only reason I am here is to save my friend from Ion." Royon said

"I want to save him to for he is my youngest brother, I had sent him along with you to the care of Abel 10 years ago to protect you 2 from my other brother Death Strike." Sophia said out of anger

"YOU ARE RELATED TO THAT MONSTER AND SO IS Kyro! Does he know that part of his family is evil?" Royon asked

"Yes we are related and no Kyro doesn't know anything about our family or that he has a brother and 2 sisters in which one died by the hands on her brother when he attacked the family. Death Strike killed our parents and his sister because Ion corrupted him and turned him against us all. I knew that I had to get you and Kyro away from him before he killed you 2 so I brought you to Abel for protection." Sophia said in shame of her family's past

'The more the reason to get Kyro away from Death Strike and Ion, if you feel so strongly on rescuing Keru go ahead I am going to go save my best friend." Royon said

Royon ran back to where he knew Kyro was and Sophia cursed underneath her breath and went to save Keru from the torture chamber. Meanwhile Death Strike is watching over Kyro and planted the dark seed into him in order to carry out the plan.

"Don't worry little brother you soon will join me to turn this land into a dark empire." Death Strike said to the sleeping boy

Royon rushes into the chamber where Kyro and Death Strike was and tapped into his powers and blasted Death Strike sending him flying across the room. Royon then grabs his best friend and goes to look for Sophia and finds her in the middle of a battle with Stephen. Royon then sets his brother down and joins into the battle with Stephen. Stephen managed to use his power and directed it to Kyro hoping to eliminate him once and for all but Royon jumped in the way of the blast sending him into the wall. Death Strike then joins with Stephen to help out with the battle. A mysterious cloaked figure taps into his power and blasts both Death Strike and Stephen into the wall then grabs Kyro and Keru leading the way out of the castle.

Death Strike manages to recover and goes after them and before Royon leaves he then sends out a dark seed into Royon and it nearly made him faint. Royon made it out side and told them that he was hit by something and they all started to head away from the castle.

"My name is Haven and I was sent here from my master to help out in this war and the elves are at your disposal. We will assist to restore peace like we did during the first war and we will assist again in this war as well." Haven said

'Well I think we should be heading far away from this area as we can, right now we are in great danger and I recommend that we use speed and the elements to disguise us from the attacks. Right now we want to head to Airoil Lake and meet up with our friends who are waiting upon our return". Sophia said

"You are a smart girl keep your bow and arrows at alert and we shall make our way to Airoil Lake." Haven said

Haven, Sophia, Royon and the 2 fallen boys heads to Airoil Lake and while they are there they head through the southern region to use the trees as their disguise. In the middle of the journey Royon collapses from exhaustion and from the dark seed that struck him in the back. They end up making camp in the middle of the woods and Haven then inspected the boys to see where the problem was in both Royon and Kyro.

"I think I have found where the problem is; do you see this black spot in the middle of Royon's back?" Haven asked

"Yeah what is it?" Sophia asked

"It is a dark seed, a very powerful and ancient dark magic that slowly paralyzes its victims and then sends black vines through out the body slowly turning them evil and it is painful for the victims especially if they are very powerful. We have to hurry and cleanse them in the eastern lake or they will be too far gone and we won't be able to save them." Haven said

'Well let's start to move we don't have much time before they are under Ion's control." Sophia said

"I will take Kyro and Keru and head to the eastern lake, do you mind taking Royon and try to keep up for I am going to be using high speed." Haven said

"Just go, don't worry about me I will get Royon there safely.' Sophia said

Meanwhile in Ion's castle we find both Stephen and Death Strike in Ion's Chamber getting yelled at for their failures.

'How hard is it to stand up against 2 children who are knocked out one child who barely could use his powers and an annoying girl who shouldn't have been a problem? You 2 have more power and you still managed to get knocked out." Ion yelled

"Master I managed to infect my brother before I was blasted and knocked out the first time. I also managed to infect that boy Royon before he escaped and I passed out the second time." Death Strike said

"Well at least it was not a total waist but I should have been able to control their powers and use them at my will not allowing them to escape." Ion said

"Master there was a mysterious cloaked figure who interfered and Death Strike over here was no help." Stephen said

"If it wasn't for me you would have been dead by now and I was the one who implanted the dark seeds into them." Death Strike said

'It is not hard to insert a couple of dark seeds into them." Stephen said

"Well if it is not hard to do that then what did you do besides get blasted." Death Strike said

"ENOUGH YOU BOTH ARE A BUNCH OF NO GOOD IDIOTS WHO BOTH FAILED AND IF IT WASN'T FOR DEATH STRIKE THEN I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SPEED UP THE PROCESS IN CONTROLING THEM. Now Aria please come in and give me a status report." Ion said

"The southern hemisphere is falling and you will be able to control it with in a couple of days." Aria said

"Very good now all 3 of you leave me at once!" Ion said

Stephen and Death Strike left then Aria followed we find her talking to her self under a split personality through the mirror.

"Well brother enjoy following Ion for it will be your down fall, you better make a decision because once Ion releases his mother she will kill no matter what side you are on." Aria said

"You are still playing a rogue spy I see, well soon you will get caught and when that happens you better be prepared." Arianna said

"You think that they will be able to win against the boy and my twin brother." Aria said

"Well I am just your voice of reason; I am only here to ensure your own existence now what ever side you choose I will still nag at you but like you said you will have to choose and I know you will be able to reunite your family even though they all think you are dead. Even your brother doesn't suspect that you are in fact Arianna." Arianna said

'He will soon and I hope that when he does he will find the light because I have seen his down fall and it is when the queen of darkness is revived." Aria said

Meanwhile we find Haven and Sophia making their way to the eastern lake where they will find their friends in the midst of a battle. Several rogue monsters attacked them while they were waiting for Royon and Sophia's return. Royon then wakes up and is enraged at the fact that these creatures are attacking his friends and without realizing that he is doing so he taps into his powers and destroys the rogue monsters causing the dark spot on his back to start to spread into black veins stretching through his back and causing him severe pain. The pain comes to much for him making him pass out which stops the veins from spreading.

Haven then explains what happened to both Royon and Kyro while they were in Ion's dark castle. Abel then uses a powerful herb to slow the process of the dark seed from spreading but it has no effect on Kyro for the dark seed nearly engulfed his back. Scott then takes all 3 boys onto the ship as Night Hawk and Karo appears behind them telling them about the southern hemisphere and how it is nearly destroyed.

'I must get back to the southern hemisphere I shall return soon." Haven said

"You can't the southern hemisphere is no longer there, all the elves moved out of the southern hemisphere and are now in the northern hemisphere. This lake and the northern hemisphere are the only regions that have not been destroyed." Karo said

"What about the other people in the southern hemisphere, where are they?" Haven asked

'Our people tried to protect them but our magic was not enough to save them." Karo said

"We managed to save some of the races from the south but right now they are in the northern hemisphere and that is where we are heading, we heard about the 2 boys and I will help cleanse one of them. Which one is worse off; I will take him to the center island and cleanse him there." Night Hawk said

'Kyro is far worse off than Royon and Royon should be easy to cleanse and I will take him for I am not as skilled as you when doing this." Haven said

Night Hawk took Kyro and Sophia said she was coming as well and they went to the island in the middle of the lake to cleanse him. The ship took off and they all started to head to the northern country in order to join the survivors and build an army to fight against Ion and Aisnoir. We now find black clouds rolling over the lake and Scott predicted a White Squall approaching and they would have to sail through is.

"I predict a very nasty storm approaching and we must prepare for it." Scott said

"How nasty of a storm is it?" Abel asked

"I sense a White Squall approaching rapidly and we must tie anything we might loose down and we don't have long before the storm hits. We have about 3 days before we enter the storm." Scott said

'Well let's start preparing for the storm." Abel said

They all start to tie things down and by the third day the winds rapidly increase and is ranging from 50 to 100 miles per hour which is causing the water to become very violent tossing the ship back and forth and then causes Tora to get thrown over board and pulled underneath the water.

"We must save her; I am not leaving her behind." Royon said

"It is too late for I don't know where she is in this storm." Haven said

'Then I will do it for I love her." Royon said

"Royon no it is too dangerous and you could be killed." Scott said

"I don't care we are not going to abandon her because of a storm. What if it was me in there would you jump in and save me?" Royon asked

"Yes of coarse because you are the one who will end this war." Haven said

"Then why not her, she is apart of this crew and we are leaving her behind. If you won't save her then I am going to." Royon said

'No Royon it is too dangerous." Scott said

"I don't care!" Royon said

'Let him do it I know he is a very good swimmer and I have faith in him." Abel said

Royon removed his sword and armor and then dove into the lake and into the choppy water. 5 minutes later Royon resurfaces with an unconscious girl and was pulled aboard the ship and Karo then restored the life back into Tora. Meanwhile at the island the storm hasn't reached them there yet and both Sophia and Night Hawk tried to hold off a raging little boy who had a lot of strength, anger and rage.

'Kyro please we are here to help you, please stop this and allow us to help you." Sophia pleaded

"You BITCH you did this to me and you will pay." Kyro said as he hit Sophia so hard she nearly started to cry.

"That is it I am not going to take you hitting me, you want to fight then take this." Sophia said as she punched Kyro square in the nose causing it to bleed.

When Sophia punched Kyro in the nose it only caused more rage and with the rage the black veins were spreading more and nearly covered his body. As the black veins spread it caused Kyro so much pain and that caused more rage. Kyro and Sophia went at it for Sophia was enraged at the sight of her baby brother and knew this was Death Strike's fault. She then pulled out her sword that glowed a bright light blue and was about to drive it into Kyro to end the darkness in his heart when Night Hawk prevented her from doing so.

In the process he managed to knock Kyro out and then tied him to a tree and then both Sophia and Night Hawk took shelter in a cave and then protected it from the elements. The storm raged on and hit the island so hard that the entire island was under water except the top of the tree Kyro was tied to. Kyro screamed in pain for the darkness was starting to leave his body and then about a day later Kyro turned back to normal but was low on energy and suffered still from the dark seed that is in him. The dark seed has no control over him now but he still felt the pain it caused him and he will carry it with him for life. Sophia and Night Hawk packed up everything and started to head to where the others were. 3 days later they all finally caught up to the ship and warned them about Ion's Army trying to break into the lake and are succeeding.

"We must protect the lake from the dark forces from entering for if they access the lake then we will have no source of water ways. Royon must tap into his powers and protect the lake with us." Night Hawk said

'I don't think it is wise for he can't control his powers yet he could end up killing us in the process." Scott said

"He is the only one who has enough power to strengthen the seal that protects the lake and we will be using our powers to make sure he doesn't loose control either.' Haven said

"We have about a day before the barrier is shattered and they have control of the lake." Night Hawk said

"It is too risky for him to tap into that much power when he can't control it yet." Scott said

"I believe in him and I know he will be able to strengthen the seal. I won't let him loose control for I balance him out." Said a weak Kyro

"Abel what do you think?" Scott asked

"I think it should be up to the boy, for he is the one in the end will have to make the decision anyways." Abel said

"Fine we will let the boy decide.' Scott said angrily for not having someone to agree with him.

'Royon we need you to come here and help us out.' Abel said

"Yes Abel how can I help?" Royon asked

"You are going to have to make a decision in which is very risky either way. You are the only one who has enough power to strengthen the barrier around the lake to prevent the nightmare soldiers from shattering it and breaking through. Now you don't have to if you don't want to or you can try to tap into all of your powers to strengthen it. Haven, Karo, Night Hawk, and Kyro will use their power to assist you in doing so if you decide to use that power." Abel said

"What will happen if the nightmare soldiers break through the barrier?" Royon said

"We will loose the lake as a water source and we won't be able to control it anymore." Haven said

"I will do it now what do I have to do in order to strengthen the barrier?" Royon asked

Haven, Night Hawk and Karo surrounded Kyro and Royon saying 3 different chants while Royon concentrated on his powers he started to glow a bright white and then started to chant to strengthen the barrier. Kyro was focusing on keeping his best friend from loosing control. About 10 minutes later Royon was able to strengthen the barrier and the only way to break is if Royon dies or becomes evil. Meanwhile both Stephen and Death Strike were focusing on destroying the barrier but they lacked the power to destroy the barrier. They then returned back to Ion and told him the news and he was not happy with then so he fired a powerful attack at them to punish them but not powerful enough to kill them.

"You insolent fool I told you to capture the lake and whoever is on the lake to prevent them from reaching the northern hemisphere and you couldn't do that. I gave you enough power to shatter that barrier and you couldn't even do that. You 2 are worthless and I will not go easy on you next time you fail me." Ion said

Both Death Strike and Stephen left the chamber knowing they can't mess up any more or they will end up dead. Ion then reduced them to guard duty so they won't screw up anymore. Aria was still at the eastern sea knowing that she would have to report soon but she was hoping that Death Strike & Stephen wouldn't come back but she knew that it wouldn't happen the way she wanted it to go. A half hour later Death Strike and Stephen returned and she knew she would have to break down the barrier.

"I am going to have to steal your powers and energy in order to allow us to pass through the barrier." Aria said

"What? No we will destroy the barrier without you so bug off." Stephen said

"Fine have it that way but I can bet that Ion will not be happy about this information that you failed him again." Aria said

Stephen and Death Strike shuddered at the thought of Ion again and then they finally agreed to the idea. Aria then started to concentrate and in the process she weakened her companions and shattered the barrier to the eastern sea. With in a few moments later they started to make their way to where Royon and his companions were. They attacked the ship knowing that they would finally be able to destroy those pests once and for all.

"What is going on?" Royon asked

"We are on the ship still and the dark army is making their way to where we are. We have to go faster in order to make it to the northern sea before they destroy us." Haven said

Night Hawk, Karo, and Haven start chanting over and over to call upon the wind to help them increase their speed in order to avoid being destroyed but it didn't help for the dark army was tailing them.

"We have to abandon the ship and get to the northern region fast." Night Hawk said

Slowly they all abandon the ship and started to sneak out of the danger but Night Hawk and Royon stayed behind to provide cover for their friends and when a giant blast came and destroyed the ship but they were able to get off the ship just in time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Royon's Nightmare & the Last Sage Captured

**Chapter 4: Royon's Nightmare & the Last Sage Captured**

As Ion's army moved through the country destroying everything in their path we find our heroes finally safe in the northern region. Death Strike reports their success to Ion while we find Aria also in the north reporting Ion's plans.

"Master we come here to report that the mission was a success and that we managed to get into the eastern sea and destroyed the ship that they were riding on." Death Strike said

"It is about time that you 2 brainless idiots finally did something right for once. Now for the next part of my plan, we need to capture the last sage before we could free my mother. Stephen you are to go to the north and spy on my good for nothing brother. Aria was able to take your powers and destroyed the barrier to the eastern sea she inadvertently weakened the northern barrier as well. We are able to pass through the northern area but we won't be able to control it. Their powers are way to strong just like it was when we fought there during the first war.

Even with my father and older brother gone we were forced out of the north and we will be driven out of there again. I know that those pests made it to the north and found my naïve younger brother they are preparing to use the north as a base. We must figure out what my brother is planning so we could be prepared for this war that we are bringing to them. If the north falls then we have taken control of the entire country and we will be able to spread the darkness through the entire world." Ion said

"Very well master brilliant plan, I shall report what I have come across soon." Stephen said

Stephen left for the northern country while Ion prepared Death Strike to create the perfect puppet. The Powers of darkness which was provided by Ion's Mother and a bone and blood from Death Strike, Ion was able to create a creature which has the power of telepathy, and other powers but is bound to Death Strike for life. She reports to Death Strike and because she is made of him she has to serve him. Ion then sent her to also spy on Royon and his friends to gather information of his brother's wear abouts and where the sage of fire is. Meanwhile in the northern region our heroes finally find the coast and are greeted by Aero himself.

"Welcome to the northern mountains, I know your journey to the north has been long and strenuous but it is well worth it to be here. My name is Ordeao and I am the king of the northern elves. Haven your people have been assisting us in freeing the kingdom and we will join with our brethren in the north-western caverns and we shall fight along side you until the end to spread the hope and light and return this kingdom back to the peaceful state it was in before we this second war of darkness." Ordeao said.

"We are going to have to hurry for I fear Ion is planning something truly horrible and we are not prepared to face him if my mother is assisting him." Aero said

Later that night we find Royon and Kyro discussing what their role in this entire war and they drifted into a deep sleep. Royon then realizes that the world has gotten worse since he last seen it and what he seen was not something he wanted to see. His friends have been forced to serve Ion and there was resilience against the darkness.

"Destroy the Resilience and make them all suffer; we must not let them win." Ion said

"Son we need to build the Dark Army being one of your General is dead while the other one double crossed us and being the fact my puppet is made from him she is bound to him and we can't use her. We should have used the other general and not that back stabbing; good for nothing traitor." Ion's Mother said

Aero, Nighthawk, Scott, Royon, Keru, Kyro and Sophia attack along with the dwarfs and elves to push back the dark army trying to save the kingdom from eternal darkness. The battle waged on and the resilience managed to destroy most of the dark army but suffered a great loss them selves. Ion is able to push through Aero and the elves and goes straight for Royon when out of no where Kyro pushes Royon to the ground and receives the full blast of Ion's attack killing him instantly. Death Strike then sees this and rushes full speed at Ion stabbing him through the heart then uses his most powerful attack to finish him off. Then he goes for Ion's mother firing attack after attack at her but she is able to deflect all of his attacks and kills Death Strike with one strike. Royon finally realizes what has happened and starts to get angry releasing his full power and attacks Ion's mother while she sends an attack at him and he then jolts up out of bed startling Kyro.

"What is wrong Royon?" Kyro asked concerned for his friend

"Nothing it was just a bad dream, I am fine please go back to bed." Royon said

"Are you sure you don't look fine, you look very pale and you are in a cold sweat." Kyro said

"It was nothing just a bad dream." Royon said

"Well you know you could tell me anything, I'm your best friend but I will wait until you are ready to tell me." Kyro said

The next day Aero, Royon, Skyth, Kyro and Keru heads to the middle of the mountains to see a friend and what they find is Aria waiting for Aero to report.

"What are you doing here?" Royon said angrily

"I am here on official business from Aero himself; now butt out for this concern is none of your business." Aria said

"What is going on here Aero?" Kyro asked

"I had found her when she was a baby and I raised her to be a spy for our side, I knew it was risky but I also knew that it would be the only way to stay ahead of my big brother and his plans. She reports to me and has prevented attacks from his side and has provided valuable information to me while pretending to be evil." Aero said

"Ion is sending his army to the north to capture the last sage and I believe that the barrier to the north is weakened when the barrier to the east shattered so they are able to enter the north but they don't have the power needed to destroy the north." Aria said

Little did anyone know this but Stephen was outside listening to the entire conversation.

"Well it looks like I caught the traitor associating with the enemy. Wait until Ion hears about this and I knew we couldn't trust you one bit Aria or is it Arianna now?" Stephen mocked

"You little pest I was never on Ion's side and I despised him and one reason I was there was to protect my brother while I gathered information for Aero." Aria said

"Who is this brother of your's, wait you don't mean oh now I see it you are part of the family I was sent to kill and receive Death himself." Stephen said with an evil grin on his face

"You know nothing about my family you rotten pig." Aria said getting angry and disgusted at the sight of Stephen.

"I know you have a sister who is the oldest, and then comes Death, and then there was 2 born after that which is you and him." Stephen said

You lie my family died a horrible death and they are all gone. Kyro said

"Am I boy? I was there your oldest sister got you out of the house and along with the new born from the other family brought you to Aero. Your own brother with the touch of evil was forced to kill your parents but even I thought she died as well. I don't know how but she survived the attack. She was the only one who knew this and I assume that you raised her and then sent her to your brother as a spy." Stephen said

Kyro got severely angry and rushed at Stephen and started to fight him for his lies. He fought long and hard when Stephen used one of his more powerful blows and stabbed the boy causing him to fall over in pain. Kyro didn't die but was severely injured. Stephen then made his way over to Arianna and the attacked her but she sent some of her attacks at him causing him severe pain but he then stabbed her and was about to kill her when Skyth shot an arrow into Stephen's shoulder causing him to fall backwards in pain. With everything going on little did anyone know that Kori was near by watching the entire fight?

Stephen then used one of his most powerful attacks and sent it to Skyth killing him instantly. Royon then started to tap into his powers causing the entire cave to shake and Stephen was amazed at the level of his powers right now. Stephen then seen the last sage and stabbed Royon causing him to bleed and took a vile out and captured some of his blood and before anyone could react to what he did next he made his way over to the sage grabbed him and then disappeared. Aero then made his way over to Royon telling him that he needs to focus on his friends right now for they are in dire need. Royon then seen his friends in a lot of pain and that he couldn't protect them and that one actually died. Royon then went to the river drawing 2 flasks and dipped it into the river and brought it back to the cave. He gave one flask to Kyro in which he accepted and thanked his best friend but Royon was being distant from the boy. He then walked over to Arianna and gave her the second flask knowing that she shared the same blood as his best friend. Meanwhile Kori reported to Death Strike on the insistent that took place not to long ago.

"Master I come to you first before I report to Ion, Stephen attacked and blew his cover. He spilled that the boy you care about is in fact your brother and that your sister is in fact the one who saved the boy and his friend. He also revealed that Aria has been in fact working for Aero and is the twin to the boy Kyro. He nearly killed the boy and the girl as well. He did manage to kill the middle child of the 3 teens that Ion sent to kill the boys. He also did manage to kill capture some blood of the young boy who is best friends to your brother and the last sage as well." Kori said

"He is going to die when I see him for he knows that he is not allowed to attack my brother." Death Strike said

"Ion should be pleased with me, I managed to capture the blood we need and the last sage in order to free his mother." Stephen said

Stephen was shocked at what happened next for Death Strike threw a hard punch right across his face.

"What the hell are you doing, are you insane we are on the same side Death?" Stephen said shocked

"I will kill you for attacking my brother when you knew I wanted him on our side, I don't care what you do but you attack him again you will die by my hands." Death Strike said throwing another punch right across Stephen's face.

"I didn't attack him and I don't know what diluted dimension you came from but I never attacked him." Stephen said getting angry

"I seen the entire attack through Kori for she was there and seen everything, she then reported back to me on the entire situation." Death Strike said throwing another punch in Stephen's face causing blood to come down and a broken nose.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL OVER." Ion shouted which rang through the sky.

"Death is demented for he attacked me when I came in telling him I managed to capture the blood we need and the last sage. I also found that Aria is in fact working for your brother and always has and I managed to kill one of those pesky teens that betrayed you." Stephen said

"You failed to mention that you also attacked my brother knowing I wanted to get him on my side." Death Strike said

"Is this true?" Ion asked

"Yes it is I did attack the boy and nearly killed him then I attacked the traitor nearly killing her which happens to be Death's baby sister and I killed the middle child of that boy Keru. Then I took the blood of Royon and captured the last sage, but before I did so I experienced that the boy's powers are far greater than what we expected. He was displaying little power and didn't tap into his full power yet." Stephen said

"Well good work but next time you don't follow orders and not attack the boy in which Death wants on our side I will let him kill you and you just managed to escape punishment for this." Ion said

They all returned back to the western world to start the ceremony to bring back Ion's mother. At midnight the moon shown blood red meaning the queen of all evil is about to rise once again and then the blood of the 7 sages and the blood of the young boy and a bone from Death Strike and a bone from Ion him self Ion's mother finally Arose.

"It is finally good to be free from the hell that I was trapped in." Istheil said

A wave of blood red mist shot through out the land and when it hit Aero he turned pale and sick.

"Oh no it has begun; we are going to have to be on top of our game now because my mother has returned." Aero said


End file.
